Xonea Darkan
Xonea Darkan is a protaganist of R.O.S. Characteristics Xonea is 5'8 and 163 pounds. He has silver spiked hair like his father, but it's far shorter. Xonea had violet eyes at first, but they changed to blue. As a child, he had spiked hair, but straightened it on multiple occasions. When introduced as a child, he had on a grey long sleeved shirt, black pants, and grey shoes. His hair was spiked with multiple bangs. During the fights with Sawatar, he wore a purple shirt with a black belt on around his waist, black pants, and black laced boots. In the Zemotar Arc, Xonea wore a red t-shirt with black pants, Ricileon's headband, and no shoes. He also wore neon green and white fingerless gloves. In the Tournament Arc, he wore a blue tank, black pants, no shoes and a blue headband. His shirt and pants were severely torn when he transformed into VL3. In the early Dekuu Arc, he had a black shirt with one long sleeve and one short sleeve. Xonea also wore grey denim pants and grey laced boots. In the fights with Dekuu, he had a long sleeved black shirt, a green belt, black pants, and no shoes. Background Hardina Arc He was introduced in the early Hardina Arc. When introduced as a baby, he was with Ricileon and Karuso. Koshamei and Yuma almost immediately questioned Xonea's appearence and were shocked that Ricileon and Karuso had a child. When walking with Xonea, Ricileon shielded him from a lightning bolt. Seven years later, during the tournament, Xonea and Ricileon fought in the last round. Xonea was able to put up a good fight with Ricileon, knocking her fifty feet below the ground. He didn't believe that Ricileon was his mother and continued fighting her. After Xonea blew himself up, Ricileon had to use RCSS1. However, Sumbato took into RCSS3, hoping to overtake her. Koshamei, Karuso, and Xonea were unable to take her. Xonea then transformed into VL1, much to the shock of Karuso and Koshamei. Xonea, Koshamei, and Karuso were beaten by RCSS3. Yuma then arrived and was able to decrease her power by 1/4. Karuso, who was barely able to stand, absorbed Xonea, Yuma, and Koshamei's power and transformed into VL1. He was able to overtake and defeat Ricileon, letting them live in peace again. During the mid Hardina Arc, Xonea went to live with Yuma for two months, which explains why he didn't fight Kao-Kan. When he came back, he and Lao became fast friends. Xonea was upset when Lao had left for two years. Before the Dark Kazen incident, he and Ricileon were training. Ricileon flew up into the air and Xonea stayed on the ground. Ricileon charged a Chidasengan and Xonea charged a Rasen Blade. The two clashed, causing Karuso, Yuma, and Koshamei to watch. Xonea transforms into VL1 to keep adding power into the Rasen Blade. Once Ricileon added more power, the impact left Xonea with severe damage to his power core. Yuma watched over Xonea while Zaiken fought Dark Kazen. When they returned, Xonea was elated to see them alive and wanted to know what happened. Ricileon did so and he commented on how strong Ricileon was. Xonea then went to live and train with Yuma for a few months and came back when they had defeated Kao-Kan. He and Lao met, but didn't become friends until two years later. When fighting with Sawatar, Xonea and Lao learned to fuse into Xon Chi. Xonea, Ricileon, and Karuso teamed up to use the Chida-Executioner-Blade in an effort to kill Sawatar. Xonea fell over of energy exhaustion along with Karuso after it failed. Seeing this made Lao transform into VL1. Xonea got up at the last minute to contribute to the Energy's Final. He and Lao both shared the hallucination of Ricileon helping them, when it was only them maintaining the blast. He powered up into VL1 and, with Lao, defeated Sawatar. Lao then told him to take Ricileon's headband, since he had the R.S.O. written in blood on his forehead. Xonea, Yuma, and Karuso then confronted Shadow Lao and Gilan four years later. He and lao fought each other while Yuma and Karuso handled Gilan. Xonea was knocked into a ditch and cloned himself as a distraction. He and Lao clashed attacks, a Chida-Executioner-Blade and a Dark Rasen Blade, respectively. Xonea was beaten in the clash, but got up and continued fighting Lao. Xonea was being controlled by Ricileon's spirit to keep Gilan and Lao from prevailing. After an internal confrontation with Ricileon, Xonea accessed VL2 and was able to kill Lao's evil. He told Yuma to take Lao to Hardina and that he and Karuso could handle Gilan. He dealt with Gilan while Karuso fought the shadows. Xonea killed Gilan by using Lao's evil to eat away Gilan's body. Transformations and Fusions VL1 VL1 was achieved when he was seven. In VL1 as a child, Xonea had multiple bangs with spiked hair. He had yellow eyes and small fangs. Whatever shirt he wore was ripped by his wings. His skin tone turned grey and his power doubles. As an adult, he had less bangs and more spikes in his hair. VL2 This form was achieved when he was fourteen. In VL2, his hair is spiked with one bang on the left side of his face that stretched down to his eye. His eyes are bright yellow with the Renogan inside. He had bigger fangs and paler grey skin. His power is three times stronger than his base, and twice as strong as VL1. VL3 This form is achieved when he is eighteen. In VL3, his hair grows down to the middle of his back with the single bang on the left of his face. His eyes are still yellow with the Renogan activated. His fangs are slightly bigger as well and his skin is paler and greyer as well. A Renogan tattoo is placed on his forehead. He is twice as strong as VL2, three times stronger than VL1, and four times stronger than his base form. Xon Chi Xon Chi is the fusion of Lao and Xonea. In this fusion, Xon Chi has one of Xonea's blue eyes and one of Lao's green eyes. His hair is silver, but with a style similar to Xonea's, except for having Lao's bangs. Xon Chi has whatever shirt Xonea was wearing, along with whatever he was wearing from the waist up. In the Ventra stages, Xon Chi has one Renogan and one Holocondra eye, representing both Lao and Xonea's eye illusions. Relations Lao Chi (Teammate/Fusee/Partner) Ricileon Orochimaru (Mother/Teammate/Teacher) Karuso Darkan (Father/Teammate/Teacher) Yuma Orochimaru (Aunt/Teammate) Sawatar Orochimaru (Aunt/Teammate/Killed Victim) Ambikiro Orochimaru (Maternal Grandmother;Deceased) Kuma Orochimaru (Maternal Grandfather;Deceased) Derain Darkan (Paternal Grandfather; Deceased) Sabu Darkan (Paternal Grandmother; Deceased) Kazen Vucto (Teammate/Teacher) Dekuu (Fusee/Teammate) Koshamei Derain (Teammate) Trivia *Xonea is the second most powerful person in the R.O.S. world. *Xonea is completely aware of Lao's infatuation with him. Though he denies them being a couple, he has returned these feelings on some occasions. Category:Male Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Darkan Clan Members Category:Ventra Users